SCARRED
by SKANDROSITA
Summary: la tentación era tan asfixiante, solo el aroma de su perfume hacia de hidan un completo ateo, el tiempo diria si ella seria un sacrificio mas para su deidad


Lo que escribo es solo por diversion y entretenieminto, todos los personajes de NARUTO son propiedad de MASASHI KISHIMOTO por lo tanto NO me historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

SCARRED

Habían pasado dos días sin descansar, sin dormir, el cansancio ya estaba haciendo estragos en la salud de Nagi, pero era obio ya que era compañera de los dos ninjas desertores mas sanguinarios de akatsuki, *el equipo zombie* como lo llamaba deidara, estaban en un paisaje arido y seco, no tanto como la villa de la arena, pero si desolado.

La chica mientras recorrían el lugar, donde kakuzu entregaría información, para ganar una recompensa, recordaba como fue el dia an que inicio en eseequipo tan singular…. "hidan, kakuzu, ella es nagi y de ahora en adelante, formara parte de su equipo y asi nos dara informes sobre sus mis…."

"¡callate, eres un pésimo líder, APESTAS!" interrumpió el hombre de ojos rojos y en seguida volteo a ver a nagi "no estoy aquí para cuidarte y si por algún motivo sales herida en alguna batalla, te utilizare para darte como ofrenda a jashin"

ella salto del susto pegando con su brazo al otro hombre de ojos verdes, "será mejor que no estes detrás de mi dinero y otra cosa mas importante, sigue nuestros pasos" nagi sabia desde ese momento que estarían en problemas…..

Tres meses después y allí estaba ella tratando de tener el mismo ritmo de vida que esos dos inmortales, pero no solo ella había cambiado ciertos hábitos de vida, si no que también Hidan, que volteaba a ver por ratos a la simple y perfecta ninja, no quería demostrar que habia surgido en el otro sentimiento mas complicado que el fanatismo a su deidad, ya habían pasado seis veces donde quizá, si hubiera querido quitarle la vida a la pelirroja y beber plácidamente su sangre, pero siempre terminaba, dándole otra oportunidad, asi pasaban los días y encontraba atributos que lo encantaban, cada dia mas, era tan rebelde, energética, impulsiva, impredecible, espontanea y sencilla, características que jamás pensaría encontrar favorecedoras en algún ser vivo.

"hey debilucha, ya casi llegamos, mueve mas ese trasero, no tenemos todo el día" trato de amimar a la exhausta joven, ella solo masajeo su nuca tratando de concentrarse.

"¿Cuántos días temenos para hacer esta misión?" pregunto a los dos hombres

"tenemos dos semanas" nagi camino rápido para tratar de negociar con kakuzu

"ya casi cumplimos con su petición kakuzu san, ¿Qué tal si vamos a un hotel con aguas termales?"

el ninja se enojo "¿y crees que quiero gastar mi dinero en cosas vánales?"

¬¬- es mas fácil quitarle la mascara a tobi, que hacer que gastes- pensó al escuvhar al tacaño ninja

"yo pagoel gasto de los tres y lo acompañare a hacer su transaccion" hidan estaba enojado por el repentino interés de nagi a su némesis

"¿no sera que quieres estar a solas con ese idiota" lo apunto con su oz,

"estúpido, estoy a tu lado"

hidan cerro los ojos y sonrió "pues no lo dije, para que no lo escucharas, loa ánimos subían de tono entre los dos y la chica intervino en la pelea

"ya casi anochece y seria agradable para ti hidan, una cena llena de carne y usted kakuzu san…. No se, sea libre de hacer cualquier cosa" los dos voltearon a verla

"no me trates como un tonto" siguio caminando hidan

"quiero un cuarto de primera categoría" de forma bizarra los dos habían aceptado la invitación.

Al llegar kakuzu insitio el en hacer las reservasiones, para tener el mejor sevicio que pudieran ofrecer, nagi acepto esparando en un sillón de la estancia, ella estaba somnolienta viendo a su superior en la recepción, todo estaba volviéndose borroso y nublado, sus ojos cada vez era mas pesados, por fin se quedo dormida recargandoze en la codera del sofá, dejando expuesto su cuello.

Hidan pudo observar la delicadeza y fragilidad de la mujer que estaba a su lado, la palides de su piel, lo vulnerable de su cituacion, avanso su mano al rostro de nagi apunto de acaricia su boca, pero bajo su mano titubeando, paso su dedo undice por un costado de su cuello, sintiendo la sangre correr por las venas de ella, seguramente seria la mejor sacrificio para jashin, su mente estaba en conflicto con su devoción, cuando de repente llego su compañero

"si vas a matarle, para tu mundano dios, quiero su cuerpo para cobrar la recompesa que vale" hidan dirio una mirada asesina al otro akatsuki

"¿Dónde están las llaves?" el ninja enmascarado ledio solo un juego de estas "¿no se supone que son dos habitaciones?"

kakusu no puso atención y ya estaba caminando a su destino "yo rente el mejor cuarto y como no me importaron, los deje en una sola habitacio" camino sin voltear atrás.

-¿que hare con tigo?- also en brazos a la kunoichi y ella recargo su rostro al pecho de hidan, haciendo que el pudiera oler la fragancia sutil de su cabello. Al entrar con ayuda de un empleado, reposo a la chica en la cama, donde toda la noche, observo e inspecciono cada detalle de nagi…..

Acorralado por la tentación hidan opto por salir a comer para aclarar sus ideas, se quito la túnica de akatsuki , dirigiéndose al restaurant que proporcionaba el hotel, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, no tenia intención de matar a nadie (por unos tres minutos seguidos), la noche caia en los ojos rojos del ninja, se ponía cada vez mas nervioso, soñando despierto con ella , sentía como si estuviera flotando, repasando las palabras exactas y divertidas, que decía siempre Nagi.

Tomo asiento en una mesa y le dijo al que estaba atendiendo "quiero una barbacoa para tres, rápido" recargo sus comos en la mesa y puso su manos en su barbilla "estúpido kakusu, no sabes cuanto te odio" hablo para si mismo, esperando su aperitivo y cuando este llego, trato de hacer tiempo, para llegar lo mas tarde a su habitación y no liar con sus sentimietos. Pero termino esperando toda la noche tonamdo el fresco evadiendo a su compañera.

Al dia siguiente…

Nagi estaba boca abajo, disfrutando de su placentera cama, aun no entendía como habia llegado allí, pero habia recobrado todas las energías y animos que habia perdido durante el viaje,

-hoy quiero tomar un largo y relajante baño en las aguas termales- bosteso y apoyándose en un brazo aun tendida, dio un rápido vistazo alrededor,

-eso yo llamo descansar- con su otra mano acomodo su cabello viendo la puerta de entrada y de un golpe Hidan entro, pensando que ya encontraría a Nagi despierta, pero lo que encontró fue la figura delicada y elegante de esa mujer que estaba siempre en sus pensamientos,

"se toca la puerta antes de entrar" y la chica avento una almohada al rostro de hidan "te lo mereces por pervertido" el imaginaba que esa seria una reacción típica de nagi y empezó a reir, "no te rias depravado" se levanto por fin de la cama y fue al tocador, tardándose unos instantes, lo suficientes para que el, pensara una forma para estar cerca de ella, salio arreglada con el cabeloo recogido y usando una bata blanca, "aprobechare este lugar al 100%, deberías hacer lo mismo" hidan also una ceja

"no eres quien para mandarme, además ya tenia planeado ir" la chica dirigió una mirada dudosa

"jamás dije donde iria, pervertido" como enojaba a hidan los sobre nombres, camino en dirección a la chica y tomo parte de su bata, jalándola hacia el,

"no tientes a tu destino" hablo cerca de su oreja, confundiendo a nagi ya que jamás le habia hablado asi de seductor, lo decía en doble sentido. Bajo su rostro por el cuello de nagi, rozando su nariz por toda esa area, casi caia en el juego peligroso del ninja, pero salio sin decir nada, al pasillo, con la mano en el pecho intentando controlar su corazón.

-¿Qué acaba de suceder?- estaba en el vestuario del hotel envolviéndose en una toalla, sin prestar atención en el ambiente, salio donde solo habia una entrada, pero ella no pensaba en otra cosa que en hidan

– reconosco que es atractivo y en mas de una ocasión a salvado mi vida y en otras mas no me ha dado en sacrificio a jashin- puso una toalla pequeña y doblada sobre su cabeza, relajándose por fin entre el vapor y el calor del sauna, resonando en su mente las palabras sugestivas de Hidan voviendo a sentir la piel de el,

"eres tan idiota que no viste que era un sauna mixto" corto la inspiración dela chica justamente la misma figura que estaba pensando, de pie solo con una toalla en su cintura, aun con al vapor se podía vercada detalle de su cuerpo

"eso es algo que no me intimida, además solo estas tu" intento aclarar que no habia atraccion entre ambos,

"y así será por un rato, por que acabo de sellar la puerta" avanso entre el agua caliente para quedar frente a ella, Nagi estaba algo asombrada intentando desviarse del camino hasta que choco con pared, sin salida estaba merced de hidan.

Sentado frente a ella, desnudo lo único que cubria su cuerpo dejando flotar la toalla, alzando una ceja, extendió su mano mojada (no piensen mal….. aun ¬‿¬) pasándola por su mejilla y pasandoa su nuca dejando suelto su cabello, la química entre ellos era mas que plena,"durante todo esta tiempo… ho dulce Nagi" paligrosamente acerco mas su rostro y ella termino diciendo "¿Dónde has estado?"

se unieron en un beso, tan feroz que casi juraban que se sentían débiles, sufriendo por el calor, conectados a puerta cerrada, esa chispa que habia despertado entre ellos era mas fuerte que el fuego (échenles agua jajaja), tomo a la chica entre sus manos y la dejo sobre de el para ver su rostro, sabiendo que pronto habría otro arrebatamiento de estasis al dejarse llevar por sus instintos, el muy hábil empeso a deslisar la toalla que nagi traia puesta ya que la textura era muy incomoda para la piel de ambos, los animos subían cada vez mas y mas y mas, cuando de un golpe entro el compañero olvidado, cortando todo el momento haciendo que hidan recargara su rostro sobre el hobro de Nagi

"es hora de ir por mi recompensa, vístete y te espero cinco minutos" dio ordenes muy claras.

"no tienes por que ir" rechamo el hombre de cabello plateado mientras abrazaba a la chica

"sabes que hice un trato, di mi palabra, mejor espera a que regresa y será mas divertido y entretenido, lo prometo" acomodo su vesturio y salio del agua, dejando ahidan inconforme.

Sin decir palabras kakuzu y nagi fueron a un edificio sin apariencia extrovertida y el entro solo, ella espero diez, veinte y treinta minutos, cuando de la nada llego un hombre, preguntando por la estación de policías

"lo siento, pero no se donde esta" giro su mirada d nuevo a l construcción, pero por la espalda fue atacada por otro hombre enterrando una espada en su espalda baja saliendo a un lado de su ombligo, ella hizo un jutsu para usar electricidad en su cuerpo desviándola a su enemigo dejándolo inerte, intento usar su jutsu medico, pero seria imposible ya que tenia otro enemigo que enfrentar y estaba perdiendo sangre rápidamente, lucahdo cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando estaba por se herida de nuevo kakuzu salio y envio una bola de fuego contra el shinobi.

"cambio una recompensa, por otra" no entendió las palabras de su superior, pero cuando llevo el cuerpo de ese ninja, supo a que se refería –su hubiera muerto, ya tendría dinero por mi cuerpo O_O- tardo menos tiempo y encontró un charco de sangre bajo de nagi

"eres tan tonta, no guardaste chakra para usar tu jutsu de curación y pensar que por eso entraste a los akatsukis" tomo un hilo grueso y negro de su cuerpo y sin ningún tipo de anestecia cosio las heridas de la chica, regresando lentamente, para que ella recuperara fuerzas.

Hidan habia ido a comer mientras esperaba y como la espara fue larga, regreso a relajarse un rato mas a las aguas termales, sin darse cuenta que sus compañeros habían llegado, kakuzu estaba en la entrada esperando, "¿Qué demonios haces aquí tarado?" pregunto desconfiado.

"vine a quitarle los puntos a Nagi, idiota" volteo a ver al nija de cabello plateado, el abrió los ojos sorprendido con la noticia, por primera vez en su existencia tenia miedo de quedarse solo, siendo inmortal y sin la compañía de la persona que no tenia mucho tiempo que acababa de descubrir que amaba.

salio la joven con una expresión tranquila "¿Qué pasa?" pregunto al ver a los dos hombres en su puerta.

"eres tan idiota que cualquier enemigo te corta" nagi volteo a ver a kakusu que no mostraba ningún gesto

"¿Por qué no le dijiste otra cosa?" pregunto frustrada

"si me hubieras pagado, hubiera mentido, deja que te quite el hilo" ella also la venda de su piel y de un solo movimiento el ninja ternimo su favor, dejando una marca en la piel de nagi

"!esto es…. Increíble¡" solto al ver la marca en su piel, parecía conmocionada.

"eres tan molesta" fue una forma de despedirse de kakuzu.

al entrar hidan tenia cara angusti de abgusti "solo es una tonta cicatriz" intento dar animos a la joven

"no solo es una tonta cicatriz, es la mejor cicatriz del mundo ¡se ve súper ruda!" el no entendía muchas cosas de la personalidad de Nagi, pero siempre terminaba cautivándolo cada dia mas. Estaba frente a el meneando su cadera para mover la piel marcada riendo por las forma que hacia "jajaja parece un corazón" seguía bailando sin notar la proximidad de hidan, que paso su mano por su abdomen y la dejo atrás de su espalda, poniéndola nerviosa

"no se que haría si te perdiera tu tienes la culpa" rodeo a la chica con sus brazos, estaba algo sonrojado por que no estab acostumbrado a revelar sus sentimientos.

"creo que dejaría una cicatriz en tu corazón, pero no hablemos mas, tenemos un asunto pendiente" camino a la cama y entro en ella esperando a su compañero, el de forma traviesa dejo caer la bata al suelo

"de eso estoy hablando" animo a su compañero de habitación, volteo a verlo mientras se incaba en la cama, y el le quitaba las blusa, bajando su mano cada vez mas para sentir la temperatura de su piel.

"hubiera pasado por el mismo dolor que tu" beso con ternura esperando una buena respuesta

"mejor compartamos otras cosas" jalo al ninja a sus brazos, para que callera a la cama hidan estaba sobre ella, el sonrio al ver que compartían el mismo instinto a la hora de jugar. Esparo a que nagi se recostara recargada en sus codos para hábilmente desabrochar el sujetador, mientras besaba su clavicula, volvió a acostarse y el reritro la prenda, estaba casi desnuda, su piel era como imaginaba tersa y palida iluminada por la noche.

Hidan mordió su labio y acomodo sus manos bajo los senos de nagi acariciando con su tacto electrizante , hasta que con sus llemas llegaron a sus pezones, solo quería ver el rostro de la chica, que en ese momento estaba en el cielo, alzo su mano y la poso en la mejilla del ninja , cuando sus miradas estaban conectadas, sonrio y mostro su lengua, bajando su rostro a su senos, sigui con la mirada clavada en los ojos de ella, lamio unode us rosados pezones, y ella solo apretó sus manos intentando no soltar ningun gemido.

"no contengas tu voz" dijo el ninja mientras su mano recorría su cintura, rozando la cicatriz recién hecha, llegando a su bikini, jalándolo y quitándoselo, ella alzo su pierna para facilitar el trabajo, por fin estaban los dos expuestos, el acomodo su cabello. Volviendo a quedar frente a ella. nagi lo rodeo con sus piernas y el un poco duditativo, entro en un estado de delirio al sentir la humedad dels chica. Ese era el momento que habían esperado por mucho tiempo.

"te quiero nagi" se prometió que jamás dejaría que ella saliera lastimada, disfrutando toda la noche.


End file.
